a wish that will come true?
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: HIATUS... You find a diary that tells the story of a famous man and you learn that he isn't what everyone thinks he is. He has a very dark destiny. Will he be able to escape it and not fall into the darkness of his heart? A ray of light will come from som
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: they are not mine! They belong to JK Rowling. However the story belongs to me.

I must say that english isn't my mother tongue so if someone could have pity and become my beta-reader I'll be very grateful.

Oh, yes this will be a DM/HP slash so beware! Expect a very dark Harry and a lot of violence. Please review and give your opinion.

Summary: You find a diary that tells the story of a famous man and you learn that he isn't what everyone thinks he is. He has a very dark destiny. Will he be able to escape it and not fall into the darkness of his heart? A ray of light will come from someone unexpected.

****

A wish that will come true?

Prologue

Sometimes I wish that someone will accept me for what I really am and not for what everyone think I am. It seems that my destiny was forordained before I was born. Just a prophecy and no choice. I know for what I was born but what will I become after I've fulfilled my duty? Maybe I'll just die. Every people of the Wizarding world count on me to save them but on who can I count? Dumbledore hide everything from me, Ron and Hermione say that they are my friends but since they are together I'm like the third wheel of the coach, my godfather Sirius Black died because of me… I'm alone, alone in the darkness of these times. I don't want to be responsible of another death so I'll kill the man they wish that I kill and then I'll disappear. I'll find the eternal peace in death… the only peace that I can have and no one will regret me.

But why have this feeling? Like someone watch me without ever telling me why? It let me a hope that I can't afford me to have because I don't want to have a life like the one I have today. People says that I'm The Golden Boy…PFF… it's shit. Nothing can be good or bad, it's just how you see the facts that is important. They say that Voldemort is a bad man and that Dumbledore or I are good… but killing someone change people. The AVADA KEDAVRA is one of the Unforgivable and I know that I'll have to use it but does that make me good or bad? If you read this it means that I'm dead and I hope that I've taken this bastard of Voldemort with me.

It is the begining of my seventh year at Hogwarts and I'm desperatly alone. But no one sees it. I've lost my illusion and I think that I'll die before the end of this year. This is my story, the story of a boy that became a man before the age of the adulthood because of the circumstances.

For people that read the translations that I make in french: I promise that some chapters will be available in 3 week and not before because of the exams.

For the others feel free to review… I'll answer to every remark and question in the following chapter.


	2. information

**Pour information, j'ai commencé un groupe sur yahoo. Passez donc le voir ! **

**Merci **

**l'adresse est dans mon profil!**

**Hi-chan**


	3. HELP

I'm working on chapter one and I need some help :

could someone be my beta? (chapter one in one or two weeks)

could you tell my different types of Dark Creatures like werewolf, vampire, dark elves, thestrals…

what do you prefer: Harry's revenge on the Order with the help of some deatheaters or will he just quit the Order to be on his own Side?

**Answer to the only review I've had on FFnet:**

HPDM-Slash-Rocks : Thanks a lot for your review ! I must say that I didn't know if I had to continue this story on FFnet because of the lack of review but with yours, I'm really happy so I'll continue to post it on FFnet (you can find it on The Silver Snitch too). As you said that my wording was a little of, I want to know were… I'm sorry for not writing for so long but as you know (if you saw my profile) I've a lot of stories to write or to translate. And I didn't have any inspiration. But yet I've had time to think about it so I'm writing the first chapter. I must say that this story will be really dark even if I don't know yet how I will end it… but I won't say more because I want a little suspense in this story. It suffices to know that there will be a betrayal that will conduct Harry on a dark way. But I won't say who yet even if I know it… I think that I'll post one or two chapters and if I don't have any answer to my beta call then I'll ask you if you could do it… So thanks for your future help…


End file.
